A Very DigiChristmas The way it should have gone
by RedWarGrey X
Summary: I have always thought that Taiora was one of the best couple in Digimon. But they recked it in Season 2. So, this is the way I think Episode 38 of Season 2 should have gone.


Me: This is a one-shot!

Tai: What sort of one shot?

Me: A Taiora one-shot!

Sora: Cool. We get are the full focus of a story from RedWarGrey X for once!

Me: Yep. I have always thought that Taiora was one of the, if not THE, best couple in Digimon. Back when I first watched the first series when I was really young, from the very first episode I thought that Tai and Sora should end up together (Even though I was very young.) And when they wrecked it by SOMEONE in the process of making the show liked Matt. I shouted at the TV when Sora turned Tai down. Really, I did shout at the TV… I'm serious. So, this is the way I think Episode 38 should have gone.

**

* * *

**

A few hours ago, the Digi-Destined received the best Christmas present they could ever receive...the return of their Digimon! Tai Kamiya, Sora Takenouchi, Matt Ishida, Izzy Izumi, and Joe Kido were astounded to receive a warm and welcome visit from their Digimon buddies!

This was all thanks to the contribution of the new Digi-Destined, Davis Motomiya, Yolie Inoue, Cody Hida, and Ken Ichijouji with the help of T.K. Takaishi and Kari Kamiya. Christmas this year was indeed expected to be a good one. Later in the afternoon, the news of Matt's concert was spreading fast. Crowds of people had come to see 'The Teenage Wolves' perform, whether the fans had come in couples or by themselves... Matt's friends promised to come to his concert, but for some reason. Sora made it a priority to get there before the others. "Wow! This is so exciting! People are already lining up for Matt's concert..." Sora noted. Not too surprisingly, she was shaking as Biyomon, her pink-coloured, bird-like Digimon talked to her. But Sora wasn't shaking from the cold temperature...

"Don't worry, Sora, we'll be sure to get good seats...especially once you give him these homemade cookies." Biyomon replied, indicating the wrapped present for Matt

"I hope." Sora said in a nervous and worried voice. There were so many other girls who wanted Matt very badly. Would he notice her? Would she be able to stand out from all the others? She was getting anxious as to how Matt would react to this. Sora really had her heart set on Matt, and was extremely shy and nervous about the whole thing. The most she could hope for was the possibility that he would get the message and give it a try. She hadn't even gone as far as to think of what she would say, once she entered the tent with her box of cookies for him. But those thoughts would have to be put on hold, as the one of the worst case scenarios – originally tucked into the back of Sora's mind – would soon occur and play out just as painfully as she thought it would...

"Sora, wait up!" said a very familiar male voice

"Oh, Tai...uh, err.."" Sora was painfully forced to look up at the person to whom the voice belonged. It was her childhood and best friend, Tai Kamiya, with Agumon in tow. Suddenly the thought of the item cradled in her hands rushed into her head. Her eyes briefly darted downwards to Matt's present, and a small pink blush faintly started to appear on her cold cheeks, actually warming them a little. This made her feel very uncomfortable, for multiple reasons

"Something smells good!" Agumon cheerfully noted as he and Tai walked up to Sora and Biyomon. Then Matt's partner Digimon, Gabumon, came out of the gigantic tent, and immediately smelt out the fresh, delicious scent from Sora's cookies

"Matt's busy getting ready, but I'll take those to him. Mmmm!" Gabumon smirked

"I bet you will, no way! You'll eat the whole thing yourself!" complained Biyomon, slightly annoyed

"Why, I resent that! I'm on a diet!" Gabumon gently argued. Tai found this little scene amusing, but remembered what he was really here for. So he took a deep breath, and locked his eyes with Sora's

'Here goes nothing.' he thought, not too confidently. "So, um, Sora...you goin' to the concert with anybody? I mean, not that it matters to me...just wondering." Sora eyes almost widened, but she tried her best to maintain her composure. This really was a tragedy for both of them, in a way. For the longest time, she wanted nothing more than for Tai to ask her out, but after three long years...she got tired of waiting. Waiting for him to call, waiting for him to say those three little words that had such huge meaning, or just plain waiting for him... This was it. She had to follow her heart now and walk in the direction in which she thought was the right one. And the direction in her mind wouldn't be leading to Tai... it would lead to what she hoped awaited her inside the tent. Sora had no choice but to reject him. She knew quite well that this act would definitely break his heart, but that wouldn't mean that she couldn't try to let him down easily and carefully. Now Sora was the one who took a deep breath, preparing to answer Tai, who was anxiously awaiting her answer. Mentally, she cursed herself for hurting and betraying him like this...but it was the only way.

"No, I wanna be available in case Matt is free afterwards. Eh, heh..." Sora explained. Tai swore that his entire body nearly froze in complete shock, and his eyes widened. Even though Sora was right there, in front of him, it truly felt as if she'd been pulled a million miles away. His heart skipped a beat, and his teeth began to chatter a bit. Sora watched in horror as Tai tried to take his rejection as best he could. It seemed like an eternity before he spoke again.

"Oh, I see...Matt, huh?" Tai's voice was noticeably breaking up. Sora's cheeks were quite flushed as she looked away from Tai, and lowered her sight to the ground; a combination of emotions erupted and was clearly displayed. Expressions of pain, and embarrassment could be seen in her eyes and on her face. Taking another deep breath, he walked up to the special, one-of-a-kind girl, and ever so gently placed his hand on her shoulder, realizing that if everything worked out for her, she would indeed soon be 'off limits'... in more ways than one. As weird or confusing as this seemed, she wouldn't be at all surprised if Tai got angry. In all the time she knew him, Tai always had been justified in anything worth getting angry over. Given the present situation, Sora knew that she'd never blame him for how he was feeling right now.

'This is it.' She thought, getting increasingly worried then and there, and braced herself for any sort of nagging, whining, or...yelling. But Tai was about surprise her once again...

"I-It's okay." Tai whispered. The red streak on Sora's face quickly vanished as she looked up at Tai's face in wonder, as well as slight surprise. She felt her eyes widen a bit, while she struggled to respond

"Y-you're not mad at me, Tai?" Sora nervously replied as she looked at the sad smile that had just appeared on his face

"No, of course not! Now get in there and say hi to Matt for me!" Tai half-weakly stated, as he gently pushed her toward the entrance of the tent. It was incredibly difficult to watch Sora go and be with someone else

"Thanks, Tai." she said, taking one last look at him

"The least you could do is leave us the cookies!" Agumon complained hungry as ever. Sora giggled at Agumon and his persistence for food, to somehow lighten this sad mood

"Tell you what...I'll make some special ones for you." she said, deliberately locking eyes with Tai. With that said she reluctantly turned away from him and entered the tent, mentally crying a bit for leaving Tai... all alone. This was absolutely terrible. The images of Tai reaction remained firmly fixed in her memory. He looked so hurt, liked a lost and now... clearly abandoned puppy. But the knowledge of whatever could be done to repair this was beyond her. She was only one girl. His last few words manage to echo through her ears...

"I'll be waiting... thanks." he said, predictably disappointed. That sad smile was still stuck to his face. He looked at the ground and sighed

"You know what, Tai?" Agumon asked in a serious tone

"What?" he replied, briefly jerking his eyes to the little orange dinosaur Digimon

"You've really grown up!" the orange dinosaur smiled

"Whatever Agumon." Tai whispered as a tier fell from his left eye

* * *

(With Sora)

Sora and Biyomon where heading towards Matt's dressing room but images of her life flickered in her head. The first was the man she was going to see, Matt Ishida, and then Tai Kamiya, the boy who she had loved for years but lost hope in. Then she saw all the good times she and Matt had in the past, and then the fun times she and Tai have had. How many good times had she had with the Kamiya boy? There was at least ten times more with Tai then Matt. Hell, maybe thirteen times that amount or more! Then she saw when Matt turned traitor during their first adventure and remembered how hurt she was. But the wired thing was it had barley hurt her. But when Tai disappeared after battling Etamon it felt like she would die. And then she saw all the times each boy had saved her life… well, mostly Tai saving her life.

Then she saw when she was about to fell into Etamon's Dark Network and Tai caught her. She was so scared that she was going to die, but she know she'd be safe with Tai there to help her. To save her. As she stopped outside Matt's room she felt strange. Not the way she felt around Tai when she had feelings for him, but bad feelings. "You okay, Sora?" Biyomon asked next to her as they where back stage and her partner was probably going to get a boyfriend (A.N: It is a VERY big tent with changing rooms. Because, as far as I know, the tent Sora went into was the same one the stage is under. So, I say the changing rooms would be big and near the stage. All of it under the same tent.) But Sora didn't answer

Sora's mind just kept drifting. She now imagined her life with the two paths she could choose. Matt was a great guy, but he has been passionate about his music. Her thought was also based around his personality and what she saw was herself storming out of a big house with two big suitcases, one in each hand, with tiers in her eyes and Matt was standing at the door with some blonde haired girl who was only in a towel. Then she thought about what it would be like with Tai. Sora and Tai where sitting on a red leather sofa while two small three year old baby's; one boy, one girl, where playing on the carpet in front of them. The boy looked like Tai, but had Sora's hair and eyes while the girl looked like Sora but she had Tai's eyes and hair. Then she remembered when they where really younger and she was being bullied. Tai helped her by getting his parents, and the bullies where in big trouble. They had already been friends for three years after the bullies where gone…

* * *

(Flashback)

_A young Sora was crying under a tree when young Tai walked up to her. "Are you okay?" he asked as he sat next to her_

"_I'm a wimp." She sobbed _

"_No you're not!" Tai yelled "You are one of the strongest people I know."_

"_Then why did those girls pick on me?" Sora asked_

"_They're just jealous of you." He replied_

"_Why?" Sora yelled "Why would they be jealous of me?"_

"_Because you are great!" Tai said "You play soccer better than anyone I know. Except me of course." Sora had to laugh at that_

"_Yea, right." Sora said_

"_Besides, you are WAY prettier then them." He said but then he looked away, blushing a bit "W… well for a girl."_

"_Yea." Sora said, blushing too "But what if I'm bullied again?"_

"_I won't let anyone hurt you Sora." Tai smiled "They'll have to go through me first!"_

(Flashback; end)

* * *

Sora shock her head in annoyance, shaking all of these thoughts out of her head. "What am I doing?" she thought as she put the box in front of Matt's door and ran out side. Biyomon followed her partner, knowing where she was going with a smile on her face. But when they got there Tai and Agumon where gone. "!" she yelled, but no one answered

"He's over there, Sora." Biyomon said from the air "Just follow me!"

"Hurry, Biyo!" Sora called as she followed her bird-like Digimon partner

* * *

(Tai's POV)

Me and Agumon had been walking for a few minutes but we weren't far from the tent. Instead, after a little bit of walking we sat on a bench and just sat there in silence. "What's the matter Tai?" Agumon asked once he noticed a tier fall from my partner's eye

"I… I finally plucked up enough courage to tell her how I felt and I was too late!" I sobbed, as more tires fell from my eyes and I stuffed my head into my hands

"How long have you loved her?" Agumon suddenly asked

"You know that, Agumon." I said in annoyance, more tiers falling

"Just tell me!" he insisted so I just sighed "Tai!"

"Okay!" I moaned, still not raising my head "I've loved her for years. Nearly my whole life. Ever since I first saw her, but I was too young to know what it really was."

"And what's her name?" Agumon asked. What is he, an ideate? Oh, wait. It's Agumon.

"Sora." I said, annoyed "Sora Takenouchi. I love my best friend; Sora Takenouchi."

"T… Tai." I heard a new voice say. I looked up to see her. The red haired beauty that my hart will always belong to. Sora Takenouchi.

"S… Sora?" I yelled as my eyes widened

"Did you mean that Tai?" she asked, blushing.

"Yes." I said, blushing and looking away "Why aren't you with Matt?"

"On my way there I realised who I really love." She said as she looked at me, a deep red blush on her face "So I dropped off the cookies and ran right here."

"A… Are you saying what I think you're saying?" I asked in utter shock

"If you think that I am saying that I love you, then yes." She said before she grabbed my face and pulled me into a deep, loving kiss. My eyes widened even more as I felt her soft lips on mine. Soon I closed my eyes and kissed her back.

* * *

(Normal POV)

The two soon pulled apart and they looked at each others eyes while they both where blushing. "I love you." They said at the same time and laughed a bit after that

"What's with them?" Agumon asked Biyomon, who was standing next to him

"You really are an ideate." She said as she shock her head

"Then can you at least tell me what they just did?" Agumon asked again

"Okay." Biyomon said with a smirk before she grabbed Agumon and span him around in her arms so they where in the position a prince and princess are normally in before a kiss, but they where in the opposite position and Biyomon leaned forwards, kissing him deeply and steam shot out of his ears

* * *

Me: There you go. Sorry, I couldn't resist the AguBiyo and humour at the end.

Tai: I liked it.

Sora: Even the part where you cried?

Tai: Urm…

Sora: Don't say anything. Just kiss me. (Dose what Biyomon did to Agumon at the end of this chapter.)

Me: See ya next time.

A Very Digi-Christmas (The way it should have gone.)


End file.
